Thunderbirds Are Go: A Hellboy Tale
by epalladino
Summary: Hellboy watches his new favorite TV program and Trevor Broom ends up joining him. Just a little oneshot. Please read and review.


**Author's notes:** Sorry, guys, but I couldn't resist this sort of crossover. In the original comics, Mike Mignola created Hellboy basically as a guy who in his youth got almost his whole experience of life from American television and movies. You can imagine that he watched Thunderbirds, both the original 1960's Supermarionation TV show and movies, as well as the live-action 2004 movie. **Disclaimer:** Hellboy and co., of course, don't belong to me. Thunderbirds is originally the creation of Gerry Anderson.

**Thunderbirds Are Go: A Hellboy Tale**

**_Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense  
Newark, New Jersey  
Some time in the mid-1960s_**

Sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate on the parchment in front of him, Professor Trevor Broom winced as the poundingly loud music became even louder. Groaning, he finally got up from his chair.

Moving around the central fireplace, he came to the rear of the large, opulently furnished library of books he used as his office; beginning to consider that installing a television set in his office in order to spend some more time with his adopted son had not been such a good idea.

_'Okay, boys, Thunderbirds are go!'_ boomed a stentorian voice from the speakers of the television. "Son, please reduce the volume; I cannot concentrate on my work."

As annoyed as he was, Trevor Broom couldn't help smiling down at the large, red-skinned, be-horned 'boy' seated cross-legged on the floor in front of the television. Dressed in his usual black tee shirt and leather pants, a bowl of popcorn resting in his huge stone-like right hand, Hellboy's tail twitched with excitement at the action on the screen.

"Aw, but Pop, this show's so neat," whined Hellboy, "You should watch it with me. You did promise me that we would spend some more time together."

"Son, you know that I'm very busy right now," Broom began to protest; but could recognize the legitimacy of Hellboy's complaint. It had been a long time since they spent much time together outside of Bureau operations against paranormal threats. Giving Hellboy a nod, Broom seated himself in a large leather chair situated near the television set. Even though that chair had originally been designed to support Hellboy's weight, he still preferred sitting on the floor to watch television.

Handing up the bowl of popcorn to Trevor Broom as he sat down, Hellboy slid over on the floor until he was seated just to the left of Broom's feet. Tucking his huge right hand behind Broom's legs, Hellboy leaned his head against Broom's knees just as the program being broadcast had come back on after a commercial break. Amused to note that the 'actors' in this program were marionettes and the 'sets' almost completely derived from miniature models, Trevor Broom settled back to check out this latest enthusiasm of his over-grown adolescent son.

"… this secret organization, kinda like us, only they fight against 'normal' stuff instead of the paranormal crap we get." Trevor Broom's attention drifted away from the stiffly walking puppets on the screen and tuned into the fact that Hellboy was explaining the show to him. "They've got these neat Thunderbird machines. I wish I could have something like that instead of that stupid converted garbage truck I got," Hellboy grumbled as he reached up with his normal-sized left hand for some of the popcorn from the bowl Broom had in his lap.

"That stupid converted garbage truck I 'have'," Broom couldn't help correcting with a smile as he reached down with his left hand and caressed the shaved-down horn-stubs on Hellboy's forehead. Now somewhat past his twentieth birthday, Hellboy often seemed as if he had never aged past thirteen years old. At times, this lack of emotional maturity worried Trevor Broom; at other times, like the present, Hellboy's relative naivety and almost innocence, despite his demonic appearance and relatively aggressive occupation, made Trevor Broom love the 'boy' he was raising even more.

Giving a contented sigh, Broom rested his hand on Hellboy's massive shoulder and dug his other into the bowl of popcorn on his lap. Maybe spending a little more time together wasn't such a bad idea.

_Thanks for reading. All feedback welcome, Beth Palladino_

_P.S. I took a little time off today from slogging away on my latest update to Hellboy's Family which I'm hoping to be able to upload quite soon._


End file.
